Confrontations
by I meant something like this
Summary: (LBD) A series of confrontations between characters before, during and after LBD. (The first chapter was something I wrote for a creative writing course last year and it kind of grew from there)
1. Chapter 1

William sat in the worn leather chair behind his father's desk. No, it was his desk now. For the last fifteen months, one week and two days it had been his desk. It still felt wrong, sitting behind the desk when he had spent so much time on the other side of it. Afternoons spent doing homework while his father worked, and eventually as he got older, his father teaching him about the family company and all his responsibilities as the future CEO. Though all those hours had still not been enough it to prepare William for the reality of it.

He looked at the photograph sitting next to his laptop. It had been his father's favourite, a family photo from William's first year of high school. Unlike the usual professional looking portraits that were placed around the house, this was a candid photo. His mother was doubled over in tears of laughter watching the attempts that he and his father had been making to encourage his then five-year-old sister to laugh. Reliving these happy memories then started to cause other less than pleasant memories to resurface. Flashes of his mother in a hospital bed, barely recognisable beneath the swelling and bruising, his sister sobbing into his arms at their parents funeral, but just as quickly as they appeared William pushed them away. He couldn't allow himself to dwell on those thoughts. He had to be strong for Gigi.

Running his hands through his usually immaculate styled hair, William sighed, pushed his glasses back onto his face and pulled the ever-growing pile of paperwork towards him. He was just signing his name off on a new clients contract when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Thinking that he was the only one home, he was wondered who it could be.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing a face William had no desire to see. George Wickham strolled nonchalantly through the doorway and towards the desk, picking up a book from the shelf as he walked past.

"William you never change, always hiding behind some stack of boring paperwork." Flicking through the book as he spoke, then tossing it aside. George saw William's jaw clench in agitation and smirked.

"Who let you in?"

"Mrs Hill." He had been leaning against the back of the guest chair, and pushed himself up straight as he began his reply, his tone sounding defensive. "At least someone in this house remembers that I used to be welcome."

William thought he would have to have a chat with his staff about appropriate people to let into his house. He had to think about his little sister's well being. Sub consciously at the thought of Gigi his eyes flicked to another photo, this time of just his mother and sister.

George followed the movement of William's eyes and looking at the photo, guessed the direction of his thoughts. He turned his eyes back to William.

"Where's Gigi, by the way?"

"She's spending the night at a friend's place."

George just nodded and fiddled with the picture frame on the desk before sitting down. William continued to stare at him.

"It appears your face has healed nicely since the last time we saw each other."

George looked down, rubbing the back of his head "Yeah, I guess I never really thanked you for bailing me out that night."

"Well I suppose I can understand the forgetfulness. The officer I spoke to said that you were so intoxicated it was amazing you were even able to stand, let alone get into a fight." He leaned forward against the desk as he spoke.

"Look, I…" George started trying to explain but was cut off.

"Since that night, I made some inquiries into your recent college life."

George rolled his eyes at this information, looking irritated. "Of course you did. You can't help butting your nose in where it doesn't belong, can you?"

"When it is my money, _my father's money_ that you are wasting I think I have every right to 'butt my nose in' as you put it."

George scoffed at that "So I failed a couple of classes, it's not like I'm the first college student to do that. I'm sorry that we can't all be William fucking perfect Darcy."

"But it's not just about the classes. I know why you're here. Exactly how much of the tuition money is gone George?"

He hesitated, starting to lose some of his earlier bravado. "All of it."

"All of it?" his eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You spent two hundred and fifty thousand dollars in less than a year? How is that even possible?"

"You don't know what it's like for normal people. You had everything you wanted growing up. You went to college with your family name to help you through."

"From what I remember, thanks to my parents, you didn't really have it tough growing up either"

George frowned and blew out an angry breath. "I know made some mistakes, I obviously spent a bit too much time partying, but I'm trying to turn it around. That's why I came to you."

"Mistakes like gambling away your entire college fund?"

Not even waiting for a reply, William continued on. "And you expect that I'm going to trust you with more money? I never took you for a fool George, but you must be to think I would EVER give you more money." He stood up and moved around the desk to stand next to his former friend. George stood as William approached him.

"So that's it, you're just going to leave me with nothing? I know you can afford it." his voice started to get louder. "I thought you looked out for the people you cared about?"

"I do."

"So you're saying you don't care about me. I thought we were like family? I looked at you like a brother William. I mean, we were practically raised together for god's sake. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I used to think so. Then you insulted my father's memory by gambling away his money, getting drunk and high. Then you come to me demanding more, as if it's your right? Let me make this clear, my father may have loved you like his son, but you're not. You have no right to any more of his money."

A smirk appeared on George's face at that last statement "I see how it is, you're just jealous because he loved me more than you."

William's right hand connected with George's face. Both men were so shocked they just stood there for a moment in silence. It wasn't like William to become violent, even when they used to mess about as kids.

"Get out."

It was barely more than a whisper, but George took one last look at the man who used to be his best friend before striding towards the door.

As George was walking down the hall he heard a squeaky voice calling his name. Turning around he spotted Gigi Darcy heading towards him from the lounge, dark hair pulled back in a messy bun and cheeks tinged pink. He held out his arms for a hug.

"Hey pip squeak, I swear you've grown a foot since I last saw you." He pulled back slightly and gave her a smile. It was true, she had grown in more ways than one since he had last seen her, at her parents funeral. She had looked so small, still a kid. Now her skinny jeans and tight blouse were showing off just how much Georgiana Darcy had grown into a young woman.

"Not quite," she laughed, "and don't call me pip squeak. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm sixteen." she pushed him playfully on the shoulder. Then, noticing the mark against his jaw, her eyes widened. "George what happened to your face?"

"Nothing really, just a misunderstanding with an old friend."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"It's fine Gigi, really." Wanting to get out of the house and away from William a quickly as possible, he made his excuses, though it didn't seem that Gigi was fooled. "I'll see you around pip squeak." he called out to her as he reached the end of the hall.

"Don't call me pip squeak." she replied over her shoulder as she headed towards her brother's study.

The moment George had left the study William sat back down behind the desk, head in his hands. He hated that he lost control like that, that he let George get under his skin. His hand was starting to ache, and he was just about to get some ice when his study door opened again.

"Hey William."

He was surprised to see his sister standing in the doorway. "Gigi, I thought you were staying at Lucy's tonight?"

"Nope, I decided to keep my workaholic big brother company instead." Noticing the colour and slight swelling of the knuckles on his right hand, she thought back to the mark on George's face, piecing together what must have happened. She was just about to berate her brother for punching his best friend when she took a closer look at him.

He looked tired, that was a normal occurrence these days, but something about him also seemed really sad. As curious as she was, she decided it could wait. William needed cheering up, so that's what she would do. Walking over and putting her arms around him she said "I'm going to make sure you have some fun tonight. Want to watch terrible actions movies and make fun of cheesy lines with me?"

This got a small smile from him as Gigi pulled him up from the chair and towards the door, helping him to temporarily forget about his problems with George.

*** A/N - I wrote this as an assignment for a creative writing course last year but I also have ideas for other chapters (like Darcy's other confrontation with Wickham/Gigi and other moments before/during and possibly after LBD) that I have written bits and pieces of if anyone is interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gigi closed the front door and let out a small, satisfied sigh. She couldn't remember feeling this content for such a long time. Since she had started college she had felt so lonely, as hard as William tried to be there for her, he was always so busy with work. She hadn't made a lot of friends, and was really feeling the effects of being in a new city all by her self. Until she met George Wickham.

The swimming coach Ms. Younge had set up a meeting after she had asked for some extra training. Gigi had been shocked but happy when George walked through the door. They had started spending every afternoon together and all those old feelings of her teenage crush come rushing back. Though this time, it seemed like George looked at her in a different way. Eventually one thing led to another and now here they were.

Gigi didn't know what she would do without George in her life. He was so sweet and caring, it seemed like he made all of her problems disappear. And She knew he felt the same way about her, he had told her just the other day. It was nice to be needed sometimes, to feel like a valued part of a relationship. Gigi made her way to their bedroom where George was still sleeping, sheets gathered around his waist and exposing his perfectly toned chest. Crawling across the bed she gave him a quick good morning kiss. He responded slowly at first, but after waking up slightly gripped her waist and rolled them over, pinning her to the bed.

"Morning peach."

She grinned up at him before pushing him off and saying "Not now George, I have to shower. I'm all sweaty from my run."

He followed her off of the bed and into the bathroom. "Maybe I'll just have to join you then."

They were curled up together on the couch after lunch, watching some lame made for TV romantic comedy. Ever time there was a particularly cheesy line, George would turn to her and repeat it.

"God, you are so lame" she teased.

In response he leaned over and kissed her softly. The kiss deepened and George gently lowered her onto her back. After a few moments Gigi decided that clothes were an unwelcome element and started tugging at the hem of her boyfriends shirt.

Her pants were just about to join their shirts on the floor when she heard a key turn in the lock and practically threw George to the ground; but not before William walked through the door and saw George Wickham on top of his half naked sister.

"Gigi!"

"William, I..." She pulled up her jeans and grabbed her shirt, quickly pulling it on, covering herself, but her brother wasn't paying attention.

"What are you doing here?" He directed his murderous stare at George.

"Good to see you too Darce." George's voice was casual as he picked himself up off of the floor, pulling up his pants but not bothering to find his shirt.

"I asked what you were doing here?"

"What does it look like?" He eyed Gigi up and down before sending a satisfied smirk to William. Gigi had yet to take her wide eyes off of her brother so missed George's expression.

William moved around the coffee table towards him, unsure of what he was going to do beyond causing George pain, but Gigi ran in front of him.

"William stop." She put her hands up to his chest and he looked down at her, trying to push past her. "George… George lives with me." This stopped him dead. He looked back at George who nodded, smirk still on his face.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to regain his control. "How long?" His words were clipped.

"A month." It was barely more than a whisper.

"A MONTH!" His eyes snapped open and he looked down at his baby sister in disbelief. "You've been lying to me for the last month."

"Actually we've been dating for 2 months..." George started, moving to put his arm around Gigi but she turned to him and have him an exasperated look. He was obviously not helping his situation.

"We knew you would react this way, that's why I didn't..." But William cut her off.

"How else am I supposed to react Gigi, when I see my little sister being used by that..." he said, motioning towards the man now taking a seat on the couch. He didn't have words to describe how vile he thought George was at that moment. Not ones he would use in front of his sister at any rate.

"He's not using me William, he loves me. Okay. And I love him." She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "We can go back to being a family again William, don't you want that?"

"You love him?" His voice broke.

"Yes, I love him."

He could see it then, in her eyes, that she really did believe herself to be in love, and she really believed that George returned that love. William's heart broke for his sister. He knew from experience that George wasn't capable of loving or caring about anyone but himself.

"I'm so, so sorry Gigi, but he doesn't love you." He held both of her hands in his, returning the gentle pressure from a moment ago. "He's using you to get back at me."

Gigi stared for a moment, and then started shaking her head. "No, no he wouldn't do that, you're just being..." She started pulling her hands away.

"Fine, I'll prove it." William sighed, hating to be the one to hurt her.

"Prove it how?" But he was already pulling out his chequebook. Gigi looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"He's angry that I wouldn't give him more money, that's why he's dating you." He had reverted back to his clipped tone from earlier, trying to control his emotions.

She glared at him, her voice rising in volume and pitch. "You're being ridiculous William, he doesn't care about that any more, he..."

"Here, is this an adequate amount?" He ignored his sister and handed the cheque to George, whose eyes widened, and then he grinned at William.

"It'll do." as he snatched he cheque from Williams hands. He grabbed his shirt and car keys from the bench.

"But George, I don't..."

George was already at the doorway; he turned to her and winked. "Sorry peach"

A moment later they heard the door slam shut. Just like that George Wickham walked out of her life. She felt the tears start to sting at her eyes, the look of disbelief still on her face.

Gigi started shaking as the tears streamed down her face and a small sob made its way past her lips. She felt her brothers arm move around her shoulder but she shrugged it off. How could he think it was ok to pay her boyfriend to leave her?

"Don't." She whispered as she turned away from him.

"Gigi it's going to be..."

"How could you do that William?"

Now he was confused. "Me?"

She whirled around to face him, a dangerous look flashed in her eyes. "Yes you. How could you do that to me William? Why do you have to control everything?" Her voice shaking with a combination of her anger and sobbing.

"Gigi I wasn't trying to..." But she cut him off.

"Yes you were, you are always butting in and ruining everything. Just stay out of my life." Her voice started rising as she turned away from him again.

"Well I'm sorry that I was just trying to look out for you." His eyebrows drew closer together and his voice became louder. "Mum and dad..."

"Don't bring them into this. They never would have done this to me." She had turned to face him again and was shouting at him now, her face turning red in anger.

"Perhaps not, but..."

"You are not dad, you never will be, so just stop trying." She knew she had hit a sore spot. He turned away from her and walked towards the kitchen. Taking a few calming breaths he pressed on, his voice dropping down to a normal volume again.

"I know Gigi, but I still love..."

"Well you know who else loved me? George, and you just chased him away."

"He's the one that left, Gigi. He didn't have to take the money. If he truly loved you..." He was yelling now too, and she walked towards him, getting right up in his face.

"What would you know about love William? Nobody loves you."

It was a few moments before he could form a reply. "I was under the impression that my sister did, perhaps I was mistaken?" He turned away from her again, this time his voice was full of hurt.

"Yeah, maybe you were."

Without saying another word he grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door. She followed him and just as he crossed over the threshold she spoke quietly. "I wish it was you?"

"What?"

"I wish…" Gigi swallowed nervously before she looked him in the eye and spoke unwaveringly. "I wish you had died in that car crash instead of them."

He held her gaze for a barely a second before dropping his head and quietly responding "Me too." Then shut the door in her face.

Gigi stood there for several minutes staring at the door before sinking down to the floor in a heap and releasing her tears. She didn't know how long she lay on the floor, but eventually she woke up in her bed, and she could hear voices coming from the lounge room.

_"I don't mind staying but are you sure?"_

_"Yes Fitz I'm sure. She made it perfectly clear that she does not want my presence in her life right now."_

_"I don't think she actually meant a lot of the stuff she said, people get irrational when it comes to love."_

Silence and then

_"I failed, her. I should have been honest with her from the start but..."_

_"No man, it's not your fault, or hers."_

_"She's right, Dad wouldn't have let this happen. They would be so disappointed in me."_

_"No. I do not ever want to hear you say that again. You have done a great job, under really difficult circumstances. How many people can say they've done what you have man?"_

Gigi didn't hear anymore after this, the tears began again and she cried herself to sleep once more.

The next morning she woke to the smell of pancakes, and dragged her self out of bed to see her brother. When she reached the kitchen though, it was Fitz who treated her with a smile and a plateful of pancakes. Her heart sank as she realised that not only was George gone, she had pushed her brother away as well. She didn't feel very hungry after that, and Fitz hugged her as fresh tears started rolling down her face.

**A/N - thank you to ouhusker7 for pointing out a word I left out in the first chapter and also for the nice review **


End file.
